vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
She-Hulk
Summary She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superheroine. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Buscema, she first appeared in Savage She-Hulk #1 (February 1980). A cousin to Dr. Bruce Banner, Walters once received an emergency blood transfusion from him when she was wounded, which led to her acquiring a milder version of his Hulk condition. As such, Walters becomes a large powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality; in particular she retains her intelligence and emotional control, though like Hulk, she still becomes stronger if enraged. In later issues, her transformation is permanent. She-Hulk has been a member of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, the Defenders, Fantastic Force, and S.H.I.E.L.D. A highly skilled lawyer, she has served as legal counsel to various superheroes on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Jennifer Susan Walters Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Classification: Human empowered by blood transfusion from the Hulk, Attorney, Agent of Shield, Member of the Fantastic Four Age: Likely in her 20s or 30s Attack Potency: Large Planet level (More powerful than Red She-Hulk. Listed as at least as strong as Thor and Hercules in the official handbooks. Has curbstomped the Champion of the Universe and a Thanos clone.) Range: Melee level, thunderclaps can reach farther Speed: Unknown (Was able to speed blitz Champion and the Thanos clone) Durability: Large Planet level Lifting Strength: Unknown (can casually lift with one arm The Thing's maximum lifting capacity, was shown as stronger than Hercules) Striking Strength: Class XKJ (Has punched people across the country, can go HtH with heavy hitters like Thor, Hulk, Sentry, etc. Was shown as stronger than Hercules when calm.) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Proficient HtH combatant, trained by many of the greatest martial artists in the Marvel universe such as Captain America and Gamora, incredibly skilled lawyer, skilled pilot and mechanic, years of experience fighting against all manner of foes, was able to easily dispatch several opponents much bigger than herself in human form. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, regeneration (low-mid), immune to terrestrial diseases, her strength and power greatly increase with strong emotions, resistant to transmutation, power-switching, can break the fourth wall, has comprehensive knowledge of US legal system, expert HtH combatant, skilled pilot Weaknesses: Vulnerable in human form Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. '-Ovoid Mind Transfer:' This is a mental ability learned from the alien Ovoid race. By simply making eye contact with another being, she can transfer her consciousness into their body, displacing their original consciousness into her body. The transfer is instant once initiated. Other: This profile only deals with the Jennifer Walters version of She-Hulk in the Marvel 616 universe Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Hax Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists